El principio de incertidumbre
by Meishuu
Summary: La trotamundos solitaria despierta una mañana como tantas otras, solo para encontrarse con un universo paralelo al suyo, donde nada tiene sentido. Confundida y desesperada por regresar a su propio mundo, deberá lidiar con las ridículas decisiones que su otro yo ha tomado, además de tener soportar a aquél molesto e inútil necrófago que asegura ser su guardaespaldas. Spitefic.


**Capítulo 1: El peor guardaespaldas del mundo**

—¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza? —preguntó Alice con frialdad, cruzándose de brazos y esforzándose por igualar la expresión inescrutable de aquél necrófago. Él era uno de los pocos habitantes del Yermo que superaban su metro noventa y uno de estatura, aunque no por mucho. —¿En qué demonios pensabas al atacar a ese grupo de supermutantes?

—Está en mi contrato —respondió él, su tono impasible pero ligeramente condescendiente—. Debo eliminar cualquier amenaza que atente contra su vida, _señorita_.

— _Precisamente,_ Charon. Ellos no eran una amenaza, ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que estábamos aquí —repuso la muchacha con cansancio. No era la primera vez que tenía que explicarle este concepto al necrófago, y parecía que no sería la última—. Se supone que eres un «guardaespaldas», ¿no? Los guardaespaldas no se lanzan hacia la batalla sin consideración alguna por la seguridad de sus clientes o la propia; los guardaespaldas _previenen_ situaciones como estas en primer lugar.

Alice se sujetó el puente de la nariz con una mano.

Cualquier morador del yermo sabía que la mejor forma de mantenerse con vida en era _evitar_ el combate. Aquella era la primera lección que uno recibía cuando aprendía las «reglas» básicas de defensa personal y supervivencia; ella misma la había recibido del Oficial Gómez hacía muchos años atrás, incluso antes de que se viera obligada a abandonar el Refugio. Sin embargo, Charon, su supuesto «guardaespaldas y protector», parecía no comprender la diferencia entre la supervivencia y el combate.

¿Cómo era eso si quiera posible?

—Pudimos haber evitado a los supermutantes —continuó ella sin entonación alguna en su voz—. Era sencillo rodearlos y continuar nuestro camino, pero tú decidiste que lo mejor era caminar hasta la mitad de su campamento, en plena vista de todos, y comenzar a dispararles.

—¿Así es como planeas sobrevivir? —preguntó Charon, sin que la condescendía y la burla dejaran su tono de voz—. ¿Ocultándote?

Alice abrió la boca para protestar, pero se obligó a cerrarla de forma casi inmediata; había tantas, _tantas_ palabras malsonantes que le venían a la mente en esos momentos que no sabía cuál elegir.

Después de todo, había una muy buena razón por la que la Hermandad de Acero nunca enfrentaba a los supermutantes con menos de una escuadra ataviada con servoarmaduras y armas de energía.

Aquellos que luchaban juntos, sobrevivían juntos.

¿Es que acaso el necrófago no se daba cuenta de la precaria situación en la que se hallaban?

Se encontraban en medio de las ruinas del Edificio Chryslus, con un tercio de sus provisiones ya utilizado, y con las carcasas destrozadas de un protectón y de un robot centinela a sus pies; habían tenido suerte de salir de aquél enfrentamiento con vida, con heridas que no necesitaban más que un par de stimpaks para sanar.

«Pero que desperdicio», pensó Alice mientras se inclinaba sobre lo restos de aquellos robots que acaba de reparar dos días atrás. Ambos habían sido completamente pulverizados por el grupo de supermutantes —lo más eficiente sería recuperar los sensores, los efectores, y las partes pequeñas que podían reutilizarse—, pero les habían otorgado el suficiente tiempo para buscar cubierta y contraatacar utilizando las escasas granadas antipersonales que llevaban consigo.

¿En verdad creía Charon que ellos dos, vestidos con cuero y armados con simples escopetas, tenían alguna oportunidad en un combate directo contra _seis_ supermutantes? ¿En verdad era tan estúpido?

Porque eso era una soberana estupidez. Una completa locura.

En el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, Alice había observado que Charon —pero que nombre tan pretensioso— no actuaba ni como soldado, ni como guardaespaldas. Quizá todas esas décadas que había pasado en la esquina del Noveno Círculo lo habían hecho olvidar su entrenamiento. Quizá había pasado tanto tiempo sin ejercer ninguna de las dos profesiones que ahora le era imposible separar las habilidades que necesitaban para ejercer una u otra; las habilidades necesarias se superponían, por supuesto, pero la mentalidad no era la misma.

O quizá solo era un desquiciado. Un idiota que se creía todas esas sandeces sobre los «machos alfas», y que estaba convencido de que su _pene_ le daba poderes sobrehumanos o lo hacía inmortal. Eso sin duda explicaría muchas cosas.

Como el hecho de que Charon estuviera convencido de su habilidad para decapitar a alguien de un solo puñetazo —«¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estás drogado o algo parecido?», había preguntado ella tratando de no soltar una carcajada—, de que no necesitaba dormir en lo absoluto, o de que podía enfrentarse a un supermutante utilizando solo sus puños y salir victorioso.

Lo único que faltaba era que intentara luchar contra un Behemoth armado solo con su escopeta y su cuchillo de combate, como todo un «macho alfa». Parte de ella deseaba que lo hiciera, solo para ver como terminaba ese enfrentamiento y poder reírse un rato; con algo de suerte, también se desharía del necrófago. Sabía que era un deseo verdaderamente mezquino e incluso cruel, pero a estas alturas eso no le importaba.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, nosotros solamente somos dos personas, por lo que enfrentarse a un grupo de supermutantes sería un suicidio. Nuestra misión no es _destruir_ al enemigo, Charon, nuestra misión es _sobrevivir_ —espetó ella mientras se ponía de pie, aún incapaz de creer que tuviera que explicarle un concepto tan básico a un soldado supuestamente entrenado—. Escondernos o escabullirnos es una táctica perfectamente válida para alcanzar nuestro objetivo.

Por supuesto que Alice había aprendido a luchar; uno no sobrevivía en el Yermo por casi seis años sin aprender a defenderse y a cuidarse a sí mismo. «Es mejor poseer las habilidades y no necesitarlas, que necesitarlas y no poseerlas. Luchar es como cualquier otra habilidad, y todo el mundo puede aprenderla», le había dicho Marcia, y Alice se había tomado aquella lección de la vieja mercenaria muy enserio.

Pero eso no significaba que ella iba a _estúpidamente_ arriesgar su vida enfrentándose de forma directa a grupos de saqueadores o esclavistas, mucho menos a supermutantes.

Alice había aprendido a luchar, y a cuando no hacerlo. Charon, con todos sus aparentes años de experiencia encima, parecía nunca haberlo hecho.

Y eso no tenía sentido.

 _Nada_ de lo que estaba ocurriendo tenía sentido.

—Parece que hay alguien ahí. Probablemente un prisionero de los supermutantes —dijo Charon, levantando la mirada sobre el hombro de la joven.

—Lo más seguro es que ya esté muerto —replicó Alice, y resopló burlonamente. Sabía muy bien que los supermutantes no solían matar a sus prisioneros, sino que los mantenían con vida y los forzaban a convertirse en supermutantes como ellos; la única forma que tenían para propagar su especie.

Simple y sencillamente, a la muchacha no le apetecía jugar al bondadoso héroe de blando corazón, además, nadie podía asegurarle que el prisionero seguía vivo, o de que no hubiera más supermutantes merodeando por el lugar.

Era una cuestión de pragmatismo. Los «héroes» no duraban mucho en el Yermo.

—Vámonos, no quiero perder más tiempo. Tenemos que llegar al cuartel de la Hermandad de Acero antes de que anochezca —dijo ella, pero Charon ya había comenzado a caminar en la dirección contraria, ignorando por completo sus palabras.

—Por aquí, _señorita_ —dijo el necrófago. Alice había descubierto que solo utilizaba esa palabra cuando estaba frustrado con ella, lo cual sucedía a menudo, en especial porque ella hacía todo lo posible por ignorarlo a él y a su patético acto de «macho alfa»—. Encontré a alguien.

Alice apretó la mandíbula, inspiró profundamente y lo siguió de regreso hasta el campamento de los supermutantes. Tan pronto como se acercaron, el olor de heces y orina, y de los cuerpos en descomposición que decoraban al campamento, invadieron sus fosas nasales; eran los olores característicos del Yermo Capital a los que ya estaba acostumbrada.

Charon señalaba algo con la cabeza: oculto detrás de un par de bolsas de casquería, se encontraba un hombre de mediana edad, atado de pies y manos, sus ropas desgarradas y ensangrentadas. El sujeto levantó la vista cuando los escuchó acercarse; su rostro estaba cubierto de suciedad y sangre, y su ojo izquierdo estaba completamente cerrado debido a la hinchazón.

—¡Oh, g-gracias a dios! ¡P-por f-favor, por favor ayúdame! —exclamó. Miraba a Alice con desesperación, pero no se atrevía a mirar al gigantesco necrófago.

Charon volteó a verla; parecía que esperaba que hiciera algo, o que se acercara a comprobar el estado del prisionero. Ella simplemente cruzó de brazos y lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados.

Si el necrófago quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo jugando a ser a ser el héroe, podía hacerlo él solo.

El hombre continuó balbuceando, la saliva escurriéndole por la comisura de la boca. Charon se puso de cuclillas frente a él, sacó el cuchillo de combate que llevaba en la bolsa, y comenzó a cortar las cuerdas que sujetaban al prisionero. Cuando terminó, el hombre se puso de pie con suma dificultad, apoyándose en una de las vigas metálicas que sobresalían del suelo, y comenzó a frotarse las muñecas.

—Parece que el prisionero está herido. Necesitará ayuda —dijo Charon, aunque no hizo ningún movimiento para ayudarle.

—Supongo que _tú_ podrías darle un stimpak o dos —replicó Alice, encogiéndose de hombros. Antes de salir de Megatón, se había asegurado de separar las provisiones que encontró en su «casa» en dos grupos, uno para ella y otro para el necrófago; aquello le pareció justo, y de esa forma no tenía que depender de él, ni él de ella.

«Quizá un poco de morfina le sea de más ayuda».

Charon aún continuaba esperando, su mirada fija en ella.

—¿Qué más quieres que yo haga? No soy un médico, soy un ingeniero —dijo Alice finalmente. ¿Es que acaso él no sabía primeros auxilios?

—Curioso. Eso no es lo que usted dijo cuándo nos conocimos —dijo Charon, mientras le ofrecía un stimpak al prisionero, quien lo tomó con manos temblorosas.

—Oh, debiste haber escuchado mal —musitó Alice. Con que eso era: aparentemente su otro _yo_ había decido seguir los pasos de su padre en más de una forma.

Típico y patético.

—¡Oh, gracias! ¡No sé qué hubiera pasado conmigo sino me hubieras salvado! —exclamó el hombre mientras insertaba el stimpak en su muslo derecho. Dio un paso al frente e hizo un ademán para tomarle la mano a Alice. La muchacha retrocedió de forma instintiva.

—Sí. Supongo que tuviste suerte de que pasáramos por aquí —dijo ella lánguidamente, a pesar de que no era del todo cierto. De no ser por Charon y sus delirios de grandeza, el pobre hombre hubiera terminado muerto o bañado en el virus VEF, convertido en otro supermutante más.

—Escondí unas provisiones antes de que… de que esos monstruos…. —dijo el morador del yermo entre accesos de tos—. Tómalas, por favor. Tómalas como agradecimiento; te mostraré dónde están.

—No es necesario, tenemos nuestras propias provisiones —repuso Alice—. Consérvalas; las necesitarás más que nosotros si es que planeas caminar hasta el siguiente asentamiento.

—Gracias, muchas gracias. En verdad eres muy amable, jovencita —dijo el morador, sonriendo de lado.

—Agradéceselo a Charon, de no ser por él no te habríamos encontrado —dijo Alice. Era obvio que el hombre estaba ignorando a Charon de forma deliberada. Quizá porque este un necrófago, o quizá porque creía que Alice sería la más inocente y amable de los dos.

Por supuesto, eso no era más que un montón de sandeces.

—Sí, claro que le agradeceré al necrófago por ayudarte a rescatarme —respondió el sujeto, agitando una mano de forma despectiva—. Ya que eres tan amable, ¿por qué no me acompañas a Megatón? Es peligroso viajar solo por el Yermo.

—Lo siento. Ni mi compañero ni yo tenemos intención de regresar a Megatón; de hecho, nuestro destino se encuentra en la dirección contraria.

El morador del yermo continuó sonriendo con suficiencia y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué? Estás loca si crees que voy a regresar a Megatón yo solo, después de todo lo que he pasado. Mira, te daré todos los stimpaks que quieras, incluso te diré donde ocultaron sus provisiones esos supermutantes, pero tú me escortarás a Megatón —argumentó el hombre, dando otro paso al frente. Charon carraspeó—. Mierda, tal vez puedas hacerme otro pequeño favor una vez que lleguemos allá, ¿eh?

—Dije que no.

Alice no había terminado de pronunciar aquellas palabras cuando su mano ya se encontraba en el mango de su cuchillo de combate. Si el hombre era tan estúpido como para tratar de intimidarla —era mucho más pequeño que ella, estaba completamente desarmado, y apenas y podía mantenerse en pie debido a sus heridas— o incluso atacarla, ella lo apuñalaría sin miramiento alguno.

Así funcionaba el Yermo.

Alice escuchó a Charon _gruñir_ y, antes de que pudiera desenvainar su propio cuchillo, el necrófago ya se encontraba sujetando al morador del yermo por el cuello de su desgastada camiseta. Lo levantó en el aire y le dijo:

—No te atrevas a tocar a mi empleadora. Ella no tiene ninguna obligación de escoltarte hasta Megatón, o de mostrarte compasión alguna. Lárgate de aquí, _ahora_.

Alice arqueó una ceja hacia Charon, en lo absoluto impresionada por aquella patética actuación; este dejó caer al hombre al suelo. El pobre bastardo se puso en pie farfullando una retahíla de maldiciones, y luego salió trastabillando de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

—¿Ya terminaste? —preguntó Alice mientras se cruzaba de brazos y observaba a Charon con una expresión de completo desinterés. Claro, ahora que ya no había peligro alguno, el necrófago quería jugar al «guardaespaldas».

—Señorita _,_ es parte de mi contrato protegerla de cualquier peligro, en cualquier momento. Ese hombre no deseaba que lo escoltara hasta Megatón, sino algo más íntimo, así que actúe como lo consideré conveniente —respondió Charon.

Alice alzó ambas cejas esta vez, preguntándose en qué demonios estaba pensando aquél molesto necrófago al explicarle algo tan obvio. ¿Acaso creía que ella era tan ingenua y crédula como un bebé recién nacido?

Ridículo. Todo esto era completamente ridículo.

—Charon, ¿qué carajos…?

—Debe tener más cuidado —terció él—; no siempre estaré aquí para mantenerla a salvo. Le aconsejo que deje de ser tan confiada.

Ella inhaló con fuerza. Este necrófago no era un idiota, no, aquella palabra se quedaba corta para describir lo irritante que era.

—No me vengas con esa mierda —espetó la muchacha. Su paciencia había llegado al límite—. No se trataba de mantenerme a salvo, se trataba de _marcar tu territorio_. Ese hombre no era en lo absoluto una amenaza para ninguno de los dos.

Charon no respondió nada, solo se le quedó viendo fijamente para luego erguirse todo lo que daba su estatura, como si estuviera intentando decirle quien era el «alfa» aquí. Alice lo imitó, levantó su barbilla lo más que pudo y le sostuvo la mirada.

«Jodido imbécil».

—Vámonos —dijo ella finalmente mientras se giraba sobre sus talones.

No había dado ni un paso cuando Charon la sujetó por la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él. Alice frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula. ¿Quién carajos se creía ese necrófago? Rápidamente, giró su mano de manera que su palma mirara hacia arriba y luego la levantó, liberándose; un movimiento sencillo, básico, que cualquiera podía aprender a hacer sin importar su tamaño o fuerza bruta.

Quienquiera que hubiera entrenado a aquel necrófago había realizado un pésimo trabajo.

—No vuelvas a tocarme, _necrófago_. Te lo advierto.

Los rasgos de Alice se endurecieron.

—Como usted lo deseé, _señorita_ —respondió él.

Alice suspiró con pesadez y se puso de nuevo en marcha, dejando el mayor espacio posible entre Charon y ella, pero sin nunca darle la espalda a este, su mano descansando sobre el mango de su cuchillo.

«Quiero ver que te atrevas, estúpido. Estoy lista».

Continuaron caminando en silencio, ninguno de los dos despegando la vista del otro.

— _Señorita,_ si me permite hacer una observación —soltó él después de unos minutos, el sarcasmo presente en su voz—: me sorprende que desde el principio haya rechazado la oferta de aquél hombre de acompañarlo hasta Megatón. Tampoco se acercó a comprobar el estado de sus heridas.

—¿Por qué te sorprende? Desde un principio te dije que lo mejor era que siguiéramos nuestro camino.

«Y era más que obvio lo que ese sujeto pretendía».

—Sí, pero eso es lo que usted habría hecho.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué confiaría en un extraño que…?

—Es lo que _normalmente_ usted habría hecho _—_ repitió Charon. Alice se petrificó en su lugar.

No, eso no era posible; no había razón para que él supiera que Alice no era _su Alice_ en realidad, que no era la persona con la que él había estado viajando durante meses —la idea de que ellos fueran _algo más_ le provocaba arcadas—, sino alguien completamente diferente.

No había razón para que Charon si quiera imaginara aquello, ya que lo que estaba sucediendo era algo imposible.

—Simplemente no se me antojó —dijo ella, y dio por terminada la conversación.

«Quizá Charon está intentando que te maten para así librarse de ti. Por eso decidió caminar hasta el campamento de los supermutantes».

El pensamiento la asaltó de pronto. Se trataba de un plan demasiado arriesgado, en el que él mismo podía perder la vida, pero quizá Charon lo veía como un riesgo calculado.

Después de todo, Charon era un _esclavo,_ y si ella se encontrara en una situación similar, también haría todo lo posible para deshacerse de su «empleador»; si bien, el necrófago estaba programado para proteger a su cliente aun a costa de su propia vida —otra gran diferencia que tenía con los guardaespaldas reales—, ¿quién podía asegurarle que no era capaz de encontrar algún pretexto para salirse con la suya? El contrato no estaba del todo redactado en un idioma que ella pudiera comprender, por lo que no tenía manera de saber lo que realmente estipulaba.

Ese maldito contrato.

Alice había aprendido en los últimos días que _su otro yo_ poseía una reputación inmaculada: «La mesías del yermo» la llamaban; Three Dog no paraba de cantarle alabanzas en el radio; incluso la mayoría de los habitantes de Megatón la trataban como a una santa.

Y sin embargo aquí estaba ella, con el contrato que su otro yo había adquirido; viajando junto a el _esclavo_ al que le habían lavado el cerebro y al que le habían robado su libre albedrío, obligándolo a defender a su «cliente» hasta la muerte. Al parecer la «santidad» y principios morales de su otro yo no se extendían a la posesión y a la trata de esclavos necrófagos.

O su otro yo era una santurrona hipócrita que no se había dado cuenta de aquella disonancia cognitiva, o era una experta manipuladora que tenía al Yermo Capital entero comiendo de la palma de su mano.

Lo más sensato sería desechar ese maldito contrato ahí mismo, traspasarlo al primer desgraciado morador del yermo que se cruzara en su camino, lavarse las manos de todo ese asunto y concentrarse en lo que realmente importaba. A pesar de todo, Alice había decidido hacer lo «correcto» y trasferir el contrato —el contrato que nunca quiso, el contrato que ella no compró, y que nunca se le hubiera ocurrido compra— a algún miembro de la Hermandad de Acero; con suerte, sus médicos y psicólogos podrían ayudar a Charon a recuperar su libertad.

O lo convertirían en un soldado más, lo utilizarían como mano de obra gratuita y reemplazable.

Francamente, a ella no le importa en lo más mínimo lo que le sucediera a aquél molesto necrófago una vez que traspasara su contrato. La única razón por la que ahora viajaban hasta el cuartel general de la Hermandad de Acero era porque Simms había rechazado su propuesta de quedarse con él; después del Sheriff, la Hermandad era su segunda mejor opción. Si ellos decidían actuar sin ética, eso recaía sobre _sus_ cabezas, no sobre la de ella.

Lo único que Alice deseaba en esos momentos era regresar a su casa, a _su propio mundo_. Nada ni nadie más importaba.

Porque todo esto no era más que una pesadilla para ella, una pesadilla de la que no podía despertarse. Estaba atrapada con el peor guardaespaldas del mundo, y debía encontrar la forma de librarse de él.


End file.
